Sam and Dean's Maximum Ride
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: The Winchesters investigate a werewolf sighting, only to find that things aren't what they seem. Maximum Ride Supernatural crossover, for those of you who have read the book.
1. Chapter 1

Forward:

Okay here's the deal. This whole thing is probably gonna be quite confusing as to the fact that there is a magnificent show titled "Dark Angel" that some of you might be fans of in which there is also a genetically engineered character named "Max". But the "Max" that I am referring to is the one in an equally if not more magnificent character that is in the book "Maximum Ride" by James Patterson and who is also…… ((Ahem)) enhanced. I am talking about two different people and I hope I do Max, the rest of the flock, and the Winchester's justice. I DO NOT OWN THE WINCHESTERS, MAXIMUM RIDE, OR FANG ,IGGY, GASMAN, NUDGE, or ANGEL, such belonging to the CW and James Patterson, respectfully, I just wished to mash them together in a world of my own, for entertainment purposes and improving my creative writing and typing skills only. Now, without further rambling…..

Warning: Slightly coarse language (nothing you wouldn't see on the show), and there may be very minor spolierage

"Well that had to be the worst place we've ever eaten." Sam Winchester said, walking out toward he and his brother's 1967 Impala from an incredibly greasy diner aptly named 'Gussie's Greasy Spoon'.

"It's not my fault Gussie took such a shine to you, Sammy." Dean said, smirking from over to jet black car, referring to their waitress and the owner, who weighed over three hundred pounds and had in her possession a quite impressive mustache and a habit of winking at Sam at every visit to their perch at the counter.

"Bite me. Do you want to hear what I found or not?" Sam said, swinging into the passenger seat.

Dean slid the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. "Shoot." He said, steering the car from the parking place and down the street towards their next destination.

Sam flipped a dark hair out of his face with a nod of his head and opened his laptop, opening to webpage with the news article that read, "WEREWOLVES TERRORIZE CHILDREN!"

"An entire tour bus claiming to have seen four or five guys with 'wolf-like' features chased six kids down a street in Lincoln, Nebraska." Sam recited, summarizing the article for his brother.

Dean gave the road in front of him a confused look, which promptly disappeared under the tires of the Impala. "'Wolf like'? What is 'wolf-like' mean?" Dean asked, risking a glance at the computer in Sam's lap.

Sam squinted at the article, "Uhhh….. Fangs, face fur, claws," Sam listed "snouts…." He finished, raising his eyebrows, "Could be enough to look into."

Dean shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He said, glancing into the rear-view mirror an merging into the highway. "Been a long time since we swung by Nebraska."

Sam looked at his brother with surprise. "Really? Just like that? You agree with me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Yeah, Sammy. Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if I need to break out the holy water. You haven't exactly been agreeable lately, Dean."

"You get water on this jacket, I'm gonna hurt you." Dean chuckled. I know I've been an ass lately, Sam, and I'm sorry. It really does song like something we can look into."

Sam nodded and splashed a little holy water on Dean anyway, which earned him a punch in the arm from his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Foreward:

Once again, I would like to stress, this character is not the Max off of "Dark Angel", a wonderful show and a wonderful character, but not the one I'm talking about, nonetheless. I do not own Sam or Dean, who belong to the CW nor do I own Max, Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, or Angel, who is written amazingly by James Patterson in the book entitled "Maximum Ride" which I highly recommend. Oh, and I don't claim to know anything about Lincoln or UNL. I'm just a husker fan, so I picked Lincoln. I apologize if I get anything wrong

And off we go…..

Sam and Dean did some research and found out the witnesses to the attack was all the members of the UNL cheerleading squad, so naturally Dean volunteered to go and interview them.

"Thanks for throwing yourself on the grenade, there, Dean." Sam said, smiling as his brother climbed out of the passenger's seat onto the sidewalk on the edge of campus.

"Well, you know me, Sammy. I would do anything for the job." Dean said, winking. He swung the door closed and set off for the dorms armed with a press pass, a tape recorder and buckets of Winchester charm.

Meanwhile, Sam took the opportunity to do some laundry. He probably would have gone with Dean in most cases, but he was here, sitting in a ghetto laundry matt a few blocks down from their motel reading 'The New Yorker" for two reasons: A.) They were both in desperate need of some clean clothes and B.) Two guys showing up at a college cheerleader's dorm might have intimidated them and they probably wouldn't have talked. Sam got a little nauseous every time he sad to watch Dean flirt.

Sam was just pulling Jeans out of the drier when he felt his pocket vibrate. "Dean?" he said, pushing a button and bringing it up to his ear.

"Come pick me up, Sammy." He heard his brother say on the other end.

"On my way. Did you find anything?" Sam said, setting the laundry down on the table, turning around and crossing his arms, leaning on the edge.

"Ah, nothing much we don't already know: wolf-creatures chasing after six kids on the street. They gave me descriptions of the kids, though."

Sam nodded. "Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes." He said before he hung up the phone.

Sam turned to pick up the basket and found a note on the top-

_Meet me at the Torn Notebook at midnight. _

_What to bring:_

_Your brother_

_What not to bring:_

_Things that can shoot me_

"Me? Who's Me?" Dean asked, reading the note that Sam had handed him after he plopped into the passenger seat of the Impala. He chuckled, "This guy's kind of funny."

"I dunno, Dean. I don't like it." Sam said, steering the car down "O" street, looking pensive. "I mean, how did this guy know we're brothers? How did he know where I was? How did he get the note and get out of there so fast?"

"You think it could be a trap?" Dean asked, still staring at the small scrap of paper.

"Maybe….." Sam muttered.

"What's the 'Torn Notebook', anyway?" Dean asked, turning the paper upside down as if that would give him more answers.

"That sculpture right there." Sam said, pointing.

"Hey! Ten and two, man." Dean snapped.

Sam scoffed but returned his hands to the wheel as Dean looked at the structure. It was made of metal, about ten feel high, depicting an unfortunate notebook with a bent spine and loose pages fluttering, frozen permanently in time.

"I'll never understand art." Dean said.

"So we're going?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Dead answered with a shrug.

"So what are the kid's descriptions?" Sam asked, stopping at a red light.

"Three boys, one that was leading another one, like he was blind and one with dark features and dark hair, three girls, one couldn't have been more that five, blonde curly hair, carrying a dog, one black and one, who looked the oldest, with blonde-streaked hair and wearing a denim jacket." Dean answered from memory.

Sam winced slightly. "That's not much to go on, Dean."

"Well, we'll see what our phantom note writer has to say then we'll see where we are. In the meantime, I think we should grab some sleep before our midnight rendezvous tonight."

Five past midnight found Sam and Dean standing on the grassy hill with the Torn Notebook, now lit with eerie outdoor lighting, looming silently behind them.

Dean checked his watch for the eighth time. "I think this guys a no sho-" he was cut off when Sam put a hand on his shoulder and they both heard a soft _thump_ from the other side of the sculpture.

Sam and Dean walked around to the other side and found a girl dusting herself off. She stood up straight and looked at them. They saw she was very tall and very thin. She couldn't be more than fifteen but the look in her eyes made her seem much older. She wore combat boots, jeans, a plain t-shirt and a denim jacket. And she has blonde streaked dark hair.

The girl rolled her shoulder slightly and walked over to Sam and Dean. "Thanks for coming guys." She said.

"Wait, you're who we're supposed to be meeting with? You were at the laundy mat today?" Sam asked.

"No, that wasn't me, but….well….never mind." she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, man." Dean groaned. "How many people know about us being here?"

"Oh, no one, no one, I swear. It's just me and my flock." The girl answered.

"What….?" Sam Started, but the girl interrupted him.

"Twenty questions is not the reason I asked you here." She brushed some hair out of her eyes with one finger. "I'm Max" she said.

"Well, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean inserted.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a hurried, sarcastic tone. " I need you guys to stop investigating the wolf thing." Man said simply.

"What? No! Why?" Dean blurted, confused.

"Look, there is no way I can explain this to where you'll believe it, so let's just say that it wouldn't be in your best interest to keep digging into this." Max said calmly.

"We can believe an awful lot." Sam said.

Max went to say something else, but she tensed.

"What is it?" Dean asked, but Max shushed him.

"Oh, man. Erasers." She swore softly. "Get the hell out of here." She said, "It's not safe. Just go." She was edging around a page in the Notebook.

Sam and Dean could hear it now, too. Soft growling from bushes around them.

"Wait! What are-" he walked around the page and dropped off when he found no Max.

"What the-" Sam said, when he joined his brother. Then the growling got much, much louder.

"Uh, Sam, I think we should get the hell out of here." Dean said, looking around that the invisible threat closing in on them.

"Oh, it a little too late for that, Blondie." A voice said from behind him.

Dean turned around a found himself facing a man. "You should be talking, pretty boy." Dean retorted, backing up as the stranger advanced. "You get lost from your runway?" The guy looked like a model in his mid twenties.

Dean heard a _thud_ and saw his brother hit the ground beside him, at the same time his arms were grabbed from behind.

Dean struggled, trying to throw off his attacker and help his little brother, but was distressed to fin that the person behind him was much stronger than he was. He looked down and saw another guy, good looking like the one in front of him, tying Sam's arms together behind his back.

The first guy, the one that he'd talked to in the first place, put his face so close to Dean's that their noses were almost touching, "Where's Max?"

Dean felt rope around his wrists but resisted them while staring at the man in front of him. "Who?" He grunted, bringing his feet up to ram into the man's chest while a pad was jammed against his nose and mouth.

Pretty Boy hit the ground hard. He scrambled to his feet with fire in his eyes. "Have a nice sleep, you son of a-"

Dean didn't hear the rest, chlorophorm tends to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Forward:

I don't claim to own Sam/Dean, who belong to the CW or Ari, Jeb, Max or the rest of the flock, who belong respectfully to Jams Patterson, author of Maximum Ride.

And in case any of you are wondering, I do know how to speak the English language and am trying to keep the typos to a minimum. But as always, there's going to be a few that slip past me…..

Max looked down from the night sky and saw the two guys, Sam and Dean, being loaded into a dark van.

"Damn it." She cursed. "What did I say? I said get the hell out of here, that's what I said." Max had thought for sure that the Erasers would have taken off after her, but she must have flown off too fast. She followed the van to an abandoned warehouse that seemed to be their destination, and then took of to the new apartment building that was still under construction that the flock was holed up in. She and Fang could go back there tonight and break in.

She shook her head. "Fang is never gonna let me live this down." She said to herself as she landed lightly on the roof.

Dean had had about enough of this "in the dark" crap; literally and figuratively.

He had woken up with the taste of pennies in his mouth and a monster headache in a black-as-pitch room about half an hour earlier. At least he was guessing, seeing as he couldn't see his watch because it was on his wrist which was still behind him, secured with rope, he could also feel the circulation being choked off to his feet and tight bands around his chest and stomach. He seemed to be sitting on the floor, with a pole digging into his back, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

He took some relief in the fact that he could hear measured breathing on the other end of the room, telling him that Sam was okay. _At least I think that's Sam. Damn I wish I could see_ Dean thought, starting to work at the knots that held him in place after calling Sam's name a few times and deducing that Sam was still unconscious.

Dean was puzzled. Why would these model wannabes want a fifteen year old girl who, it seemed, could disappear at the drop of a hat. And where were the werewolves and why didn't Max want him and Sam hunting them? Who was the flock and how did they know who they were?

All of the questions buzzing in Dean's head immediately quieted themselves when he heard voices outside the black-hole room that he and Sam were in.

"What's in your head, Ari?" An older-sounding male voice said angrily. "They could have been innocent bystanders! Max could have been asking them the time, for heaven's sake!"

"They were talking longer than that, Dad." Said a voice Dean recognized as the guy that got in his face when he and Sam were attacked. Ari, apparently. "They can lead us to The Flock, I know it."

Dean heard a sigh. "Alright, we'll _talk_ to them." The man's voice put special emphasis on "talk". "But only you and me. No other Erasers are allowed in here" The Man added.

"Understood, sir." Ari said. And the doorknob rattled at the door swung open.

Dean closed his eyes against the blinding light, but refused to cry out. After a few minutes he brought his eyes up to stare defiantly at the two men that had kidnapped he and his brother.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Ari sneered. "I want you to meet someone special."

"Kurt Cobain? I knew he was only faking." Dean said with sarcastic eagerness.

His head whipped around when Ari punched him in the face, effectively jacking his headache up to at least and 8.5 on the Richter scale.

"Ari…" someone behind him said in a warning tone.

Ari stepped back, his fists clenched. "This is my father. You can call him Jeb." Ari told Dean through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jeb." Dean said, mimicking the sarcastic tone Max had used earlier that evening. "But it's late and these ropes are starting to bite, so if you'll kindly take them off me and my brother we'll be out o your hair."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." Jeb sighed, pacing into Dean's line of vision, looking down on the bound Winchester with the same look that a parent would give a child who had just shared a deep theory about the universe that was completely and utterly wrong. "You see, you spoke with someone whom I care a great deal about this evening and I wish to have her and others back in my possession as soon as possible." Jeb finished.

_In my possession_ made chills crawl up Dean's spine. "You know hat they say about something you love, Jeb." Dean said, leaning his head back against the pillar he was leaned against. "Set it free….."

He was interrupted by yet another punch from Ari, and he felt a warm path of blood trickle out of his nose. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Now where is she?" Ari thundered hysterically with a wild look in his eyes.

Dean tried to look confused. "I don't know who you're talking about." He told Ari in what he was hoping was a bewildered voice.

Ari grabbed Dean by his shirt front and pulled, causing Dean to wince in pain as the ropes pulled painfully into his chest and stomach and shoulders. "You're lying!" Ari screamed. Then his face started to change.

Dean Winchester prided himself on a will of steel. It comes with the territory as having a life like a never-ending horror movie. But the change that came over Ari's appearance was almost enough to make even the eldest Winchester toss his cookies.

Almost. He hadn't gone that soft yet.

Ari's handsome features grew grotesque as his mouth and nose molded together and protruded into a snout, from wince a row of very sharp fangs sprang. His face grew course brown fur, as his eyes turned a sickly shade of putrid yellow.

Dean stared wide-eyed at the thing that was holding him by the shirt, unable to look away, unable to escape the glare that threatened to make him sick.

"Ari…." Dean's salvation was a warning voice that came from Jeb. "That's enough. I'm sure we can talk about this later." And with that, Jeb led Ari, who was still growling, out of the room and left him and Sam in the dark once again.

Dean was still breathing heavily when he heard moaning from the other side of the room. "Dean?" said Sam's groggy voice from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy." Dean said, still staring into the darkness to where the door was. "I think we need to get the hell out of here." He repeated for the second time that night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I think I'm having a little too much tunnel vision when it comes to my chapters. Oh, well. I introduced some antagonists AND explained what and Eraser is. (Ari) Tell me what you think!

Keep on keepin on…..


	4. Chapter 4

Foreword:

I do not own Sam, Dean, Max or Fang Who belong to the CW and James Patterson.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_I wonder if its bad karma to be pissed at someone you don't even know personally. DAMN it, I TOLD them to get out of here._ Max thought as she snuck down the dilapidated hallways of the warehouse that the Erasers had taken up residence in, Fang silent behind her.

They heard footsteps and quickly flattened themselves against the wall, disappearing into the shadows. They risked a glance and saw two non-changed Erasers walking down the hallway talking about something.

"You go ahead. I'll take care of them." Fang said in a barely audible whisper that only my ears could hear.

I nodded and continued down the hallway, a grin breaking out on my face as I heard fangs fists on the Erasers' flesh. Man, that sound never got old.

Sam took in Dean's tale of his interrogation as his brother's disembodied voice drifted across the room to him with a slight indifference. Not that he didn't care that they had just made a major break in the case, just that they had to be in the belly of the beast to do it, so to speak.

Sam felt for weakness in the ropes, but they felt like they had been tied by an officer in the navy and found none.

_Maybe that's it…maybe the government's finally found us._ Sam thought in his disoriented state.

Sam shook his head to clear it and renewed his effort with renewed vigor. _Snap out of it, Sam_ he berated himself.

Dean was having similar disorientation and had exhausted himself enough to fall asleep. He woke up to the sensation of someone fiddling with the ropes on his wrists. He jumped.

"Shhh!" whispered someone by his ear. "It's only little 'ol Max. I'll have you guys out of here in a sec-."

Dean heard a _whump_ and felt the hands ripped his wrists. Next he heard a tussle behind him.

"Who can't see a damn thing? Oh, yes, that's me." He heard Max say after awile and once again he had to close his eyes as a light blazed on. He looked up and saw that Max had flicked a light switch on and had a look of pure hatred plastered on her face.

"Ari…." She spat.

"Aw, Max, I'm hurt, I would think you would be happier to see your brother." Ari said, stomping up to her in true Eraser form and dealing out a punch to her stomach that would have made Superman sit down and cry.

"Disappointment is something you're gonna have to get used to, dog boy." Max gasped, bring up her fist into an equally crippling uppercut to Ari's jaw.

He fell backward and landed on his back, but quickly recovered by swept Max's leg out from under her in a swift movement, then straddling her and wrapping his fingers around her throat.

Dean strained at the ropes as Max started to struggle and looked across at Sam, who looked worn with dark circles under his eyes, doing the same.

In desperation, Dean finally yelled, "Hey!"

Ari's head whipped around, which diverted his attention enough for Max to ram her fist into his jaw, spinning his head spinning around for the knock out.

After Max had picked herself loose from Ari's unconscious body, she searched through his clothes and found a lethal looking hunter's knife. With witch she used to rid Sam, then Dean of the ropes.

After they had gotten circulation back into their legs, Max motioned for them to follow her. "Come on. Fang's waiting for us on the roof." Max said.

'Wait, aren't you going to tie him up or something?" Sam said, motioning to Ari on the floor, who had reverted back into a normal looking man.

"Believe me, it wouldn't do any good." Max said, wiping the blood that was starting to pour out of her nose with one hand.

They started down the passage way and something occurred to Dean. "Why is he up on the roof? Is there a fire escape up there of something?" Dean asked, noticing two disconcerting slits in the back of Max's jacket.

"Sort of." Max said, throwing the door open to the roof.

The open air felt good on Dean's cheeks, but it did nothing to take away his apprehension.

A boy with Dark hair and dark eyes came over to them. "About time. Any problems? Damn." The boy said with concern, wiping underneath Max's nose tenderly.

Max batted his hand away. "Ran into Ari. Thanks for the assist, by the way." She added looking at Dean.

"No problem. Now what was the plan here, kids?" He said, while Sam barricaded the rooftop access. No sooner had Sam gotten the discarded metal pipe through the door handles than they started to rattle with someone ramming against them.

Max took a deep breath as Sam joined them again. "Okay, I know your not going to like this, and I know your ego is going to take a serious blow, but to be absolutely fair, I did tell you to get out of Dodge when you had the chance.

Dean did not have a good feeling about this. "Wha-?" He started to say, then broke off when Max effortlessly lifted him into her arms bride-over-the-threshold style while Sam cried out in surprise as the boy did the same to him.

Max looked at his apologetically. "I'm sorry." She said, wincing, but showing no strain in her face of the weight of him in her arms.

That's when they jumped off the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Foreward:

I do not own Sam, Dean, Max, or the rest of the flock.

It has also come to my attention that I jumped in to fist person on that last chapter and I did not mean to, if anyone is wondering…..

Physically impossible? I laugh at you, Newton's third Law! HAHAHAHA!!!

Here we go….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Max and Fang stepped off the roof, everything turned into slow motion for Dean. He was still a little thrown by the fact that a hundred-twenty pound fifteen year old girl could lift him like a quarter you would find on the street, but the fact that this girl had just helped him and his brother escape just to kill them.

"Whoa, wait, wha-, WAIT!!" Dean babbled as his stomach did dances around his ribcage with his heart as Max stepped off the twelve story building.

_This is how we die. God, please don't let this be the way we die._ Dean thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and listened to Sam's and his own screams as the four plummeted.

Dean was interrupted from his silent prayers by a huge _whoosh_ and a jerk as their decent took a sharp turn and he felt a strong breeze against his face as they started to move in a line that was parallel to the ground. _No, that makes no sense_ Dean thought. _How could we be moving forward unless we were…?_

Dean opened his eyes to find Max staring at him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked him as her enormous brown speckled crème-colored wings pumped up and down.

Wings.

"It's not possible." Dean whispered, his eyebrows drawing together.

Max chuckled, turning her face towards her flight path once again. "I know." She whispered back.

Dean carefully swiveled his head and saw Sam being carried a similar fashion to himself by a kid about Max's age with wigs so dark they glinted purple in the city lights, looking very pale. His brother looked at him with a panicked expression, and Dean tried to give him a reassuring smile, but all he managed was to look panicky right back.

Dean wasn't feeling much better. He _hated_ flying. And that was when there was at least a stiff floor between him and the ground, not just a fifteen year old girl's sinewy arms.

"You need to stop fidgeting or I'm going to drop you." Max said simply, looking down at him. "Now where is your car, so I can drop you guys off and you can unbury yourselves in this before you get too deep."

"W-who was that?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the air freely flying along his back.

"Ari," She spat the name with hatred as she returned her gaze to where they were flying. "He's an Eraser, beings created to keep us in line. Now they're just supposed to hunt us down."

"Why?"

"Max!" Fang screamed, cutting off Max's response. Max looked up, "We have company!"

"Damn it." Max cursed, glancing over her shoulder.

Dean looked, too, wondering how anyone could have been up here. He stared wide-eyed as figures jumped off the roof of the building as clumsily followed them.

"Fang, just split up and meet me back at their car! That'll buy us some time!" Max directed, immediately taking control of the situation.

Fang nodded and angled off in another direction, Max in the other.

"They have wings, too?" Dean asked, with calmness that surprised even him.

"Surgical implants." Max answered distractedly, beating her wings for a high altitude. "They weren't born with 'em, like we were. That gives us the advantage." She winked at him.

"Okay." Dean nodded, trying to keep as still as possible.

Max looked over her shoulder and saw that the Erasers were already falling back.

"So why are you here?" Max asked suddenly, looking at the slightly green Winchester in her arms. "I mean, why did you start investigating us?"

Dean was slightly shocked by the question, Max didn't seem like she cared as long as they stopped digging their nose into this werewolf--well, Eraser case.

Dean concentrated on keeping the bile from escaping his throat. "It wasn't you. It was them. We read the newspaper story, it's kind of our job to see if we could help." He managed to answer.

Max raised an eyebrow at him. "And just what is it you and your brother do?" she asked.

Dean couldn't find it in him to answer. He wasn't used to being so helpless. There was nothing to shoot, no answer while his insides were flash-frozen with the incredible panic he was feeling. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Max looked down at the man in her arms as blood parted company with his face. She gave him another silent apology as she checked over her shoulder to be sure that the Erasers had fallen behind.

Fang and Max landed next to the gleaming Impala and Set San and Dean on their feet gratefully.

"So what do you say, guys? Hop on this beautiful pony and ride on out of town?" Max said, stroking the truck on their car.

Dean was still looking a little sick, so Sam jumped in. "Wait, how did you know about us? How did you know where we were?"

"We tracked you. I like to keep tabs on new faces. It goes back to that whole thing about keeping one step ahead to stay alive and all that." Max said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"But why us?" Sam pressed.

Max blushed and mumbled something incoherent into her shoes.

"What?"

"I thought you were Erasers!" Max blurted.

This got Dean's attention. "You what?" He said, the color returning to his face.

"Well….I…um….well….." It showed in her face as she struggled to find the right words. She gave up exasperatedly. "Well, look at you! You can't tell me that you wouldn't have mad the same mistake!"

"You followed us because you though we were good-looking?" Sam asked, one eyebrow raised high enough to disappear in his dark hair.

Max blushed even harder. "Well, it sounds creepy when you put it that way, but yeah."

Sam didn't know weather to be flattered or appalled. He decided to ignore the situation all together. "What exactly is going on with these Erasers? What are you running from?"

Max's eyes darkened. "Please just go." She said quietly, looking down to the cracked pavement.

"Okay, my brother and I are used to abuse, but it makes it easier to swallow when we know why. Now we've just got the holy hell beat out of us by what looked like werewolves." Dean stated. "Now what's going on?"

Max squinted at them. "What is with you guys and werewolves? Those aren't real."

All expression meted from Sam's face. 'You'd be surprised." He said in a deadpan voice.

"What?" Max said.

"Never mind! Stop changing the subject." Dean stepped in.

"Oh, you want me to spill all my secrets when you won't tell me that you were investigating." Max said, her eyes narrowing further. "Why are you here? What is it you guys do? Are you cops?"

Dean sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He told her, the bridge on his nose pinched between in index finger and thumb.

"I can believe an awful lot." Max said, unfurling one of her wings slightly as proof.

"They hunt ghosts." A small girls voice said from behind them.

"Angel! I told you to stay at the apartment! Where are Iggy and Gasman?" Max scolded the curly blonde- hair little girl that walked between Sam and Dean's flabbergasted faces

"Don't blame them. They were sleeping when I decided to fly for awhile when I couldn't sleep." She answered simply.

"Did she just say we hunt ghosts?" Dean asked, trying to plaster and incredulous look across his face.

Max looked at his with an amused expression. "That is what you do, right?" She asked.

"How did she-" Sam started.

"I can read minds." Angel promptly answered his unasked question.

Max cleared her throat.

Angel looked up at Max. "They're the good guys, Max. You don't have to worry about them. They're helping people."

Max looked at Sam and Dean with a curious expression. "What kid of stuff did you say you hunted?"

Dean coughed nervously, feeling a little violated and guilty for having an innocent little girl in his mind, even for a moment. "Uh….supernatural beings…demons, spirits, that kind of thing. " He finally answered

"Can a demon posses someone?" Fang asked.

Sam and Dean looked at the boy, having forgotten he was there, for this was the first he has spoken all night.

"Well, yeah." Dean answered.

"I think we need your help." Fang said suddenly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I am sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. It hurt to look at the computer for a few days. Plus I needed to step back and scratch the top of my head on what to do with this story for while. It came out rather rapid-fire. I can't guarantee that kind of punctuality in the future, but I'll try to get them out as fast as I can.

I adore comments and the people that give them. Share the love, if you please.

Keep on Keepin' on.


	6. Chapter 6

Forward:

WOW! I finally figured out how to read my reviews and they're amazing! Thank all of you guys. I really hope that I don't disappoint you. ; )

Again, I apologize for any typos and wrong information. I hope you understand what I'm trying to get across.

I don't own the Winchesters, who rightfully do their hunting within the bounds of the CW and I do not own The Flock, who are written wonderfully by James Patterson.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max interjected, waving her arms. "What?"

"I need your help." Fang said more quietly, looking down at the pavement, eyebrows drawn together. "I just can't remember why."

"What do you mean? What's wrong, Fang?" Max asked, concerned.

His internal struggle seemed to intensify for a second, then he blinked several times, like he'd had a splitting headache that just went away. "Never mind, it's nothing." He finally said, sounding a little confused.

Max looked at his for awhile longer, "Ooookay…." She said, slowly turning back to Sam and Dean. "Now it's time for you two to hit the old, dusty trail." She told them, hands stubbornly on her hips.

"No way, we've never walked away from a case half-assed and we sure ain't gonna start now." Dean retorted stubbornly right back

Max gave an exasperated sigh glaring at the Winchesters when Angel stepped in the middle of them.

"Why can't we just talk? Wouldn't that be easier that way and not fighting?" Angel stopped and thought for a little bit. "I know! Why don't we all go to breakfast? The sun's almost up; we could get the rest of the Flock and have waffles." Her eyes twinkled at the very idea.

Dean had to admit, the idea appealed to him. But Max spoke first "Angel, honey, I don't think…."

"I think it's a great idea." Fang interrupted.

Max flashed an expression at him that was a mixture of betrayal and confusion.

"It's settled, then! Here, Total!" Angel squealed happily.

A small dog scrambled from the bushes and into Angel's awaiting arms.

"Did I hear something about waffles?" It said.

Sam and Dean's jaws went slack as Max rubbed her temples and sighed again.

The car ride to their apartment building was uneventful as twilight began to settle itself over the city.

"Okay, you have to at least tell me about the dog." Dean finally said, after a few minutes of silence had passed between Sam and him in the front seat and the three occupants of the backseat.

"I have a _name_, you know." Total objected from his perch on Sam's lap. Angel had sat him there only after several assurances that Sam was not an Eraser and a couple of scratches behind the ears from Sam.

Sam smiled and rubbed Total's back, making him immediately forget about Dean's grievous error with his leg thumping up and down.

"We found him. He was a stray." Max lied smoothly.

"Lair." Total muttered.

That broke it. Max inflated her lungs. "What is it? Crap on Max day?!? Already?!?! I thought it came later in the year! I AM _TRYING_ to keep a low profile here and even the stupid DOG is against me!" She ranted.

Fang started laughing.

Max looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"What? It's funny."

"Stick your tongue out and raise your arms above your head." Max said calmly.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"Because I think you're having a stroke!" Max snapped.

Dean chuckled as he parallel parked into a space in front of a dismally new grey and white apartment building. The sign up from bolstering their luxury said that they were to open in six months.

The six piled out of the Impala, which groaned softly as the weight was lifted from its frame, and gathered on the sidewalk in the front door.

"We'll go up and get everyone else, unless you guy would like to make the trip, too?" Max asked innocently.

"No." Dean said quickly, not wanting his feet to leave the ground again anytime soon.

Fang chuckled softly. Max looked at him incredulously again. Then shook her head and then walked to an alley that flanked the building. Fang and Angel followed her. Sam and Dean heard a soft _whoosh_ as the three took off for the upper floors.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked, dusting the debris off his jacket that it had suffered from their activities last night.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam said, turning to face Dean.

"About these kids. Or do you think that they just sprouted wings all on their lonesome?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's anything supernatural. Unless that angel theory is not completely out the window." Sam said scratching his head.

Dean groaned. "Do NOT start that up again, Dude." He said, looking at Sam.

Sam ignored him and continued thinking aloud. "Maybe they were born this way. That's how Shape-shifters are made."

"That's quite an evolutionary leap." Dean answered."

"Yeah, your right. Then how? How are a bunch of kids able to sprout wings and fly?"

"Well, it's a funny story…" Max said, flanked by what Sam and Dean took to be the rest of the flock, or at least the kids matching the flock's description.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This is kind of a connector chapter. It kind of sounds like a filler, but trust me, there's a method to my madness…

Keep on keepin' on


	7. Chapter 7

Foreword:

Since the last chapter is so short, I tried to get this one out as quick as I could. I really LOVE the comments, I'm sorry I can't find the words to show you how awesome you guys are. I hope I don't disappoint you and keep them comin'!

P.S. I keep forgetting to get the book out of the library to look a few things up, so this is information that I remember. If I get it wrong, you are surely free to flame me, because I'm an idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Winchester, or his brother Sam, nor do I own Max, Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, or Angel.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I find this poetic." Sam said, walking into a diner called "Ruthie's Greasy Spoon" and looking around at the surroundings.

"Sammy, stop your bi-, eh, complaining. I've been here before. Ruthie's cooking blow's Gussie's out of the water." Dean assured him.

'Who's Gussie?" Nudge asked.

"Inside joke, kid." Dean answered, helping her into a round, private booth in a corner with seats that might have been red faux leather at one time, but were now made up mostly of cracks. Dean turned to Max, "Now, why don't you tell us what you know?"

"Well, because A.) I have no idea who you are, you just told us that you hunted ghosts and that could very well make you certifiably insane and B.) I have no idea who you are you might get us all killed."

"You're not a very trusting person." Dean observed, leaning back against the worn wood that the booth was made out of.

A deep sigh was Max's only answer.

"Look, it's very simple, if we don't hear the truth, we'll just keep on digging." Dean said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

Max glared at him. "Not even you could dig that deep."

"Watch me." Dean shot back.

In the meanwhile, the waitress had walked up to their table. She wore a worn blue dress and a white apron was tied over her ample gut. She brought out a pad and paper and looked at the contents of her table. Her name tag read "Martha Blood"

"Dogs ain't allowed in here." Martha said in a voice that sounded like she smoked for many years, catching sight of Total sitting next to Iggy. Total opened his mouth to say something before Gasman picked him up, holding his snout shut.

Sam didn't miss a beat. "That's Iggy's Seeing Eye dog." He stated, gesturing to Iggy's sightless eyes. "And I believe Nebraska Law states that Seeing Eye dogs are allowed to reside anywhere humans are." His eyes challenged her to argue. It was a gamble, seeing as Total weighed somewhere in the neighborhood of a pound, and Seeing Eye dogs were considerably bigger than that. Sam knew that, he hoped Martha didn't

Martha scowled at him for a second before returning her attention to her order pad. "What can I get you folks?" She grunted.

"We haven't had a chance to look at the menu; can you come back in a couple of minutes?" Max asked, opening the menu.

Martha Blood grunted again and moved away from the table and retreated through a swinging door in the back of the diner.

"You were saying?" Dean said innocently, turning back toward Max.

Max sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you as much as I can." She said resignedly.

Max turned to the rest of the flock. "Order whatever you want, guys. I'm buying." She told them.

"How are you going to…?" Sam started.

"Trust me, just this once." Max answered his incomplete question.

Sam and Dean backed off.

"Now, down and dirty." She started, after the rest of the flick was busy looking at menus. "The exact procedure is a little fuzzy, but they somewhere in the embryonic stages, they grafted avian DNA into our own, hence the bird-kid effect."

"And the Erasers?" Dean asked.

"Lupine DNA. You might not believe it, but most of them aren't over ten years old."

"Where did all of this happen?" Sam asked, while he and Dean absorbed this information.

"The School. It's a lab where we were kept for most of our lives." Max answered with effort, the very mention of the place dredging up memories of white coats and isolation tanks she's rather forget.

Martha Blood had come back, more disgruntled then ever, looking expectantly at the odd group.

Angel smiled and went first, ordering a stack of five pancakes, two waffles, three orders of sausage, bacon, and ham respectively, French toast, hash browns, a cheese omelet, and orange juice.

For the second time that morning, Sam and Dean's jaws went slack.

"Can she eat all that?" Dean whispered, leaning over to Max as Nudge ordered a different variation of the same thing.

"The rest of us is freakish, why shouldn't our metabolisms be, too?" Max answered, smiling gas she perused her own menu.

"Huh?" Dean asked, secretly glad that Max somehow had the funds to cover all of this.

"Think about it. Right after you swim, you're always hungry. Think of our metabolisms as when you're swimming constantly. We burn a lot of calories."

"Still…." He said looking at her. When Max gave no further explaination, he turned away.

"Thanks by the way. We haven't been able to eat like this for awhile." She said quietly.

"What are we doing? Your picking up the check?"

"Just having an adult here assures people we're not a bunch of hoodlums that are going to dine and dash. It may not seem like much, but it is. Thanks."

A thought occurred to Dean. "Did you guys have parents? Some kind of guardian?"

Pain burned through from behind Max's eyes. "Yes, once. Our biological parents donated us to the school. We tried to find them, but…" Max stopped

"Oh" Dean said as solemnly as he could and set to the task of choosing his own, comparatively small breakfast. He thought of his own parents and Sam and their dark history. His problems, like his breakfast, were nothing compared to Max and the Flock's.

When Martha Blood had cleared their impressive number of dishes from their table with more than a few grumbles, Max leaning back in her seat and turned her attention to Sam and Dean.

"So what's your story? How can you hunt ghosts?" She asked.

"I thought you just wanted us out of town." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I'm curious." She answered simply.

"You hunt ghosts?" Nudge asked, wide-eyed.

"There's no such thing." Iggy stated.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down?" Sam whispered urgently. "You're not the only ones that want to keep a low profile."

"Well, then tell us then." The Gasman said.

Sam glanced at Dean, who nodded resignedly. "Fine, we hunt ghosts. We hunt demons. Anything that goes 'bump' in the night, we waste it. Tell us we're crazy, tell us we're wrong, it won't be the first time we've heard it and doesn't make it any less true." Dean said simply.

"What would possess you to start doing that?" Max asked, leaning forward, along with the rest of the flock.

"Our dad got us involved when we were very young." Sam inserted.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

The question threw Sam for a second, and then was surprised when Dean said, "Our mom was killed by a demon."

"And you're looking for it? For revenge or something?" Iggy asked, holding Total

"Something like that." Dean answered back.

By the time they were back in front of the apartment building, it was getting to be mid-morning. Max had sent the rest of the flock up to where they were staying. She turned to the Winchesters.

"Don't worry, we're gonna go grab some sleep then we'll be out of here. You'll never have to see us again. But…" Dean dug a scrap of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. It had he and Sam's cell phone numbers written on it. "Call us if you ever need anything, okay? We owe you and Fang a lot."

"Where is he, by the way?" Sam asked.

"He was tired, he went up to lie down. I think I'll head that way myself." She paused for a second. "Thank you," she said, waving the numbers then putting them in her pocket. "I'll keep these around. Stay out of trouble okay, guys?"

"Ditto." Dean smiled, walking around the Impala, opened the driver's side door, and climbed inside.

Dean awoke to a meaty rock riff that was playing loudly beside his bed. He glanced over at the clock and discovered that it was 8 in the evening, and the last of the light was about to fade out of the sky.

We was trying to reach into his sleep-laden brain for the answer to why there was a guitar playing beside his bed, when he remembered he had changed his ring tone. Sam moaned as Dean snatched up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He voice was low and rough from sleep.

"Dean…" Max's weak voice answered him. "Dean, we have a problem…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yes! I am so happy to finally be able to use 'Martha Blood'

So there it is…I'm sorry it took so long, I had to work to the cliff hanger.

Keep on keepin' on.


	8. Chapter 8

Forward:

Apologies for the delay. I was taking some time off to read other pretty amazing fanfics.

Announcement:

May 29, 2007: Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports by James Patterson hits the bookshelves! SO Excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, Max, or the Flock. There is some spoilers from the second book in here also.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dean coaxed more speed out of his already roaring Impala as he and Sam raced down toward the apartment building. Max told them to look for a public telephone and she would meet them there before ending the conversation more abruptly then made Dean comfortable.

"Do you see it?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam was about to shake his head when he saw a grey box attached to a light pole. "There." He said, pointing. They parallel parked a block away.

Dean and Sam both tucked a handgun into the waistband of the back of their jeans, covered up by their jackets and got out of the car. Cautiously walking down the street, every sense on alert, they approached the telephone.

Dean walked up to the box and noted that the receiver was hanging down by it's cord, swinging in the breeze, like someone had dropped it in a hurry.

"What the-" Dean started to mumble to himself, when Sam shushed him.

Dean went immediately silent. Then he heard it too, labored breathing coming from the alley between two buildings.

Sam and Dean cautiously went over to investigate. They rounded the corner and peered into the darkness. They saw a slender form that was partially obstructed by a dumpster, leaning up against a building.

"Max!" Sam suddenly realized and they both ran to her.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Max said, looking up at them with an expression that mixed relief and pain.

Max had propped herself against the brick wall behind her. Half of her face was swollen and an ugly yellowish purple color and there was a nasty cut just above her eyebrow, which left a trail of dried blood gliding down one side of her face. There was a bruise around her throat, her jeans had a dark stain on the thigh and a gash in the middle of it, but that, too, was starting to scab over. She was holding on to one shoulder as if half-hugging herself with a faraway look in her eyes.

"God, what the hell happened?" Dan asked, kneeling beside her and taking in her injuries.

"I-it was Fang." She stuttered, taking in a shuddering breath. "I think I said something to him about his nap and he came at me with a pipe."

This made Sam and Dean _Hiss_ through their teeth in unison.

"Then he started mumbling something in a language I didn't understand and his eyes…his…eyes…turned…"

"Black? Like, black hole-ish black?" Sam offered.

A single tear escaped her eye and flooded down her cut and bruised check. "Yes," she choked.

Dean eyebrows drew together in sympathy. "That sounds familiar." He said, glancing at Sam.

Max didn't appear to notice, a sleepy look was starting to creep into her eyes.

"Max! Max, you can't fall asleep, okay? We'll get you to an emergency room." Sam said, glancing around

She became very lively for a second. "No! No Hospitals! I' won't go to a hospital!" She yelled, thrashing.

"Okay, okay. No hospitals." Dean said soothingly and she calmed down.

Dean took one of her arms and draped it around his shoulders, and then he lifted her in a similar fashion to the way she had held him one night before. Dean was surprised at how light she was. He accidentally jostled her injured leg and she let a pained moan escape her lips.

"Sorry" Dean apologized, trying hard to be as gentle as he could. He noted that she had closed her eyes.

"Honey, you gotta stay awake. C'mon wake up." Sam said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled and leaned her head against Dean's shoulder.

"Wonderful. What are we going to do?" Sam asked, spreading his arms.

"Uh…how's your needlepoint, Samantha?" Dean asked as they started to walk back toward the car.

"Oh, man." Sam groaned.

Max was in the isolation tank. She knew it. The feeling of suspended reality, she couldn't feel her arms, legs, she wasn't even aware of weather she was alive or dead. Everything was wet, she couldn't sit up. She started to hyperventilate, her eyes exploring the invisible walls holding her, looking for an escape that wasn't there.

Then there _she_ was.

The other Max appeared behind a small window that appeared in Max's water-filled coffin. She was smiling, and then she was laughing. Laughing and pointing at Max. Then she flew away, off to live Max's life, steal her flock.

"NO! NO, YOU'RE NOT ME! THAT'S NOT ME! NOOO!" Max found herself screaming silently from inside her tank, pounding on the roof of her prison.

A shake in Max's shoulder brought her back to wakefulness. She opened her eyes to see a pair of soft, concerned green eyes hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" Sam said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, uh, bad dream." Max said, pulling herself up to lean against the headboard and take in her surroundings.

They appeared to be in one of the tackiest motel rooms Max had ever seen. The theme of the room obviously had to be vomit because that was the color scheme of the walls, floor, and countertops.

"Obviously. It was probably the fever. Thank God it broke. Wow, this is healing nice." Sam mumbled to himself, examining her leg with gentle fingers.

Max looked down at her injured appendage. She saw that under the peeled back bandages someone had stitched the large cut the jagged edge of the pipe had made in her leg. Then she remembered who was on the business end of that pipe and despair threatened to overtake her again.

"Thanks, I healed it myself," She said in what she hoped was a cocky voice, choking back the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks. "Where's Dean?" She asked.

"Coffee run. It's been a long night. You were pretty touch and go for awhile." Sam answered, going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Max looked over at the clock and discovered it was seven in the morning. She looked over at the other bed in the room. It looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Did you guys get any sleep?" She asked.

'Not really, but it wouldn't be the first time." Sam answered, coming back into the room.

Max had a thought and bolted upright. "Oh, man. The Flock!"

"Take it easy. We already took care of it. Found your apartment and told them to stay put." Sam told her. "I think Gasman's in charge." He added.

"Oh, crap. The whole buildings gonna go up in flames. Wait, how did you get up there?"

"Hot-wired the elevator." Sam answered, sitting down on the table and opening his laptop.

Max couldn't help but chuckle. Man, these guys were something.

Meanwhile, Dean was trying to balance three cups of coffee while trying to dig the car keys out of his pocket. He didn't know weather or not Max drank coffee, but he got one just in case. It would get drunk somehow.

"Damn" Dean cursed as the guys slipped out of his pocket and hit the pavement. He finally conceded the Styrofoam cups to the pristine roof of the car and bent to retrieve the keys.

He straightened to find a figure standing behind him.

Dean whirled around, reaching for his flask of holy water, but was too late. Fang slipped a hand around Dean's throat and lifted him into the air.

"Hello, Dean. Nice to see you again." Fang said, stealing the gun from the back of Dean's jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

Foreword:

Whoo!!! Chapter nine! I'm really excited and I don't know why. Once again, the comments are amazing. Love to all those who give them. Off we go…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sam or his brother Dean. Nor do I own any member of the flock.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"The legendary Dean Winchester. I was hoping one day I'd meet you." Fang was still smiling as he settled the gun into the waistband of his own jeans, still holding Dean suspended in the air. Dean tied to speak to his assailant, but all he could muster was a sort of gurgling as his air supply was diminishing by the second.

"Nothing to say, Dean? That's fine I'll start." The Fang said, as if trying to make conversation. "Where's your brother and the flock?"

The demon dropped Dean and his legs buckled. He stumbled to the ground on all fours, trying to reinstate the flow of oxygen to his brain. "Who are you?" He managed to croak.

Fang _tut-tut_ed. "Now Dean, I asked you a question." Fang said, emphasizing _question_ with a kick to Dean's stomach. Dean grunted in pain and launched into a coughing fit.

"Well, it seems I plum forgot where I put them…" Dean said sarcastically as he gained his feet and looked Fang in the eye.

"Oh, Dean. I'm disappointed." The demon admonished.

"Sit on it and spin, you demonic son of a bitch." Dean snarled.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out anyway." Fang said.

He brought the butt of the gun hard against Dean's head. Dean crumpled to the ground before he even registered the movement.

The demon crouched down next to Dean's still form and felt in Dean's pockets. He found the matchbook from the motel from the left jacket pocket. Dean had developed a habit of grabbing one when they had them, cuz you never knew when you'd need to set something on fire; a habit that had gotten them up to their necks on more than one occasion.

Fang smiled as he read the name clearly printed on the cardboard. He looked up at Dean's closed eyes.

"C'mon, Dean. It's time to go meet little brother and all your new little friends." He chuckled as he picked up the keys to the Impala.

"Damn, Dean's taking a long time with that coffee." Sam observed as he rubbed his tired eyes and settled onto the unused bed.

"Get some sleep. I can keep watch." Max had become restless, and after she explained the accelerated healing her body seemed to be doing, he hadn't objected to her getting up and half limping, half pacing the small room.

"I think pretty soon, I won't have any say in the matter." Sam admitted. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Depends on the question." Max answered.

"Well, I was wondering about your parents. Did you…ever find them?" Sam asked carefully.

"That's not an okay question to ask." Max said off-handedly, peeling back her bandages to peer at her wound again.

"Stop that. I'm sorry, I was just wondering since…" Sam trailed off.

"Since what?" Max asked, replacing her bandages and looking up to meet Sam's eyes.

"You're a great kid. All you guys are. I'm just saying that you're the last people that deserve this kind of life."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

Sam was a little surprised by this. He thought about the escape he tried to make to Stanford. He thought about what Dean had said, about how the job had only brought them bad luck. About how to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves, they had doomed themselves to walk in the shadows. They had sacrificed their lives, weather or not their hearts were still beating had become irrelevant over the long years of solitude. The only saving grace for Dean was Sam and Sam for Dean. They were all each other had left, just like Max had her flock. The parallels were becoming apparent.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do." Sam finally said.

Max was silent for awhile, and then spoke. "Okay, Sam now can I ask you a question?" She asked, lying down on the bed after getting tired of pacing.

"Shoot." Sam said, closing his dry eyes.

"Where do you go after you…you know…uh, die?" Max asked. Sam eyes snapped open.

"Well, nobody knows, honey, not even me or Dean. Why do you ask?" Sam said, rolling his head over to look at her.

"I just…well, I just wanted to know that there's…a better place, you know? I need to know that this isn't it." She spoke with a faraway look in her eyes, looking into the mirror at her disheveled reflection. "I want to know that there's a place for us. The Flock and I after…you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam answered. "Man, do I know what you mean."

Sam tensed at a knock on the door.

Sam looked out the peep hole and saw the back of Dean's head, like he'd knocked and turned away from the door.

Sam had just opened the door when a thought occurred to him.

Dean had a key, didn't he?

No sooner had he thought that then the door swung open and the chords of physic energy holding Dean into a standing position fell away and he crumpled, still unconscious from the blow to the head he'd received at the hands of Fang earlier.

"Dean!" Sam lunged forward to catch his brother before he crashed to the floor and dragging him to the bed that he's just vacated.

Fang breezed into the door. "Well, isn't this cozy? Ah, Max. How's the leg?" He jovially, turning to her and ignoring the Winchesters.

Max had already gotten her feet under her. She stood in as much as a defensive position as she could muster, keeping most of her weight on her good leg.

"You're not Fang, don't pretend to be." Max said with a steely edge in her voice.

"Aw, Max. Now I'm hurt. We can't be fighting when we go pay the flock a visit. It might scare them." Fang said, smiling evilly.

"Hell with that. You're not getting anywhere near the flock while you're…in… Fang." Max said with a mixture of confusion and determination.

"Oh, we'll be seeing them soon. I have some business with little Angel." Fang said. "Rather, my father does."

"And whose that?" Sam piped up from Dean's side.

"Well, he's got many names, but you should know him by the color of his eyes. " Fang grinned. "They're real yellow."

Sam's face blanched as Fang's demonic laughter filled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Forward:

Whoops, I didn't mean for my little hiatus to be that long. I apologize. I tried to get this one out to you as fast as I can.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sam, Dean, Max or the flock.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm really sorry." Max told Fang.

The Demon narrowed Fang's eyes as both of the teenagers circled each other. "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?"

"That you're so crazy. Do the other demons make fun of you? Did you get dropped on your demon head when you were a demon child? Because mental retardation is the only possible way you could think Angel would have anything to do with you." Max was starting into a rant again.

Sam would have laughed if the situation wouldn't have been so serious. Instead he stared with dumb shock at the Demon's statement. _Not these kids. Please no these kid. They've been through enough_. He thought

"Oh, I'm not crazy, sweet cheeks. And I'm gonna need you to stop being so difficult because Sammy and little Angel are gonna have to come with me." Fang said, still tensed on the defensive, "We've got a lot of training to do."

"Like hell they are." Sam jumped as Dean growled Max's earlier sentiment at the demon from beside him. He looked over and saw that his brother had propped himself up on his elbows and was shooting daggers at Fang with his eyes. The demon promptly froze them both is place. Panic gripped Sam and Dean, who found themselves unable to move.

"What he said." Max said, driving a solid kick into Fang's side when his sttention was momentarily captured over the newly awakened Winchester.

Fang doubled over and Max took him by the lapel, snarling. She received an uppercut and stumbled backwards into the bedside table, dazed. Fang grabbed one of her shoulders and planted a solid jab into her diaphragm, smiling at the soft _whoosh_ sound she made as all the breath was driven from her body.

He put a hand behind her neck to snap it when suddenly his new body refused to obey his commands. He stood with a confused look on his face, listening to an inward screaming. His essence starting to waver from the body he possessed. A bead of sweat started to form on the Demon's brow.

Max sank on the floor, confused and inflating her lungs. She didn't know why the demon was struggling with when she came to the sudden realization. Max smiled.

Fang. Fang was fighting the demon.

The demon's spell fell off of Sam and Dean. Dean reached into his pocket and smiled as he hand closed around his trusty flask of holy water. He was unscrewing the cap when Sam stopped him. He looked over and saw Fang's body begin to retch, like he was trying to throwing up. He looked closer and saw a sort of black sludge starting to appear to come out of Fang's throat. The drops the fell but never hit the ground, becoming the demon smoke that Dean knew so well.

As suddenly as it had begun, Fang fell over, his eyes closed and in the fetal position.

The three occupants of the room crowded around Fang's still form, then jumped into a coughing fit.

Fang wiped the sides of his mouth as he looked into Max's eyes. "Fang? Fang is that you?"

Fang nodded and turned suddenly green. He ran toward the bathroom and threw up. Sam, dean, and Max flowed him and saw the last of the demon smoke curl up toward the ceiling and disappear in the tiles.

Fang appeared to be finished and was just resting his head on his arm on the side of the bowl when Max walked over a wrapped her arms around his lean torso.

"It's good to have you back." Max said, as tears began to pour down her cheeks and she squeezed tighter.

Fang's eye's widened. He wriggled out of her grasp. "No-….I could've….I was _going_ to….Oh, God…" He struggled to speak.

"Fang, it wasn't your fault. You were possessed." Max said firmly.

"NO! MAX, I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" He bellowed. Fang started stumbling backward, he ran to the door threw it open, ran outside, jumped into the air and unfurled his dark wings.

"No, Fang! FANG!" Max screamed as she ran after him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tune in for more 'Sam and Dean's Maximum Ride' to see where the hell I'm going with this. It'll be an interesting roller-coater, lemmie tell you.

Apologies again for the loooooong wait and the short chapter. Also apologies for the gorss-ness. I also realize that this chapter was devoid mostly of Sam and Dean. That will be remedied later. Anyway, deeper into the story we go, I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Again with the adoring of comments. I appreciate all of them.

Keep on keepin' on


	11. Chapter 11

Forward:

I didn't like this chapter, so I redid it somewhat. Cuz it did NOT make sense at ALL.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sam, Dean or the Flock, who I'm trying to find a way to incorporate into the story. I'm trying, I'm trying.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sam and Dean watched as the two figures disappeared into the sky.

"C'mon!" Dean said, digging the keys to the Impala out of the pocket of his jeans. "We gotta follow them."

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this, Dean?" Sam asked him, his stride covering the distance between the door of the room and the passenger side of the car. "It seems pretty personal."

Dean looked at his brother hard. "That kid just expelled a demon _by himself_. Have you ever heard of that happening before?" He said as they swung into the car and turned the key. "It's not like taking off your pants at night, man."

Sam swiveled his head around to look at Dean. "I know." He said, remembering when one of the Demon's children had forced him to kill another hunter. And almost Jo, Bobby, and Dean.

"Well…yeah." Dean said awkwardly as the engine roared to life and Dean steered the car into he direction that Man and Fang were flying. "I just want to make sure that that kid is actually excised. And find out how the hell he did it."

"Good point." Sam conceded and rolled down his window to keep watch on the two figures slicing through the sky.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Fang! Fang! Come back!" Max screamed after her companion for all her life. He was the one that had been with her through the Whitecoats' torture, through the cages, through the Erasers snapping at their heels. He had been there, supporting her. Now he was running from the pain he had almost caused.

"Stay away from me, Max!" Fang bellowed over one shoulder, flying faster.

"Okay, that does it." Max said, and her surroundings started to blur as she put on a burst of her freakish flying speed.

Fang suddenly found himself face to face with Max. She grabbed both of his upper arms in an iron grip. He tried to shake her off, but her hands held him.

"Listen to me!" She yelled, and he stopped fighting, leaving them in complete silence, save for their wing beats as they slowly started to sink to the ground. "It was not. Your. Fault." She looked deep into his eyes. "It was a demon. You need to stop blaming yourself because we got something looming on the horizon. Something wants Angel. I can't allow it to take her and I can't have you standing there blaming yourself for something you _didn't do_."

Fang stood looking at her for what seemed like eternity after their feet touched the ground They seemed to be in the middle of a park. They still stood as still as statues, with Max still gripping Fang's arms.

Then, for the first time in her short, horrible life, she saw a single tear escape from the corner of Fang's eye.

"Max…I…" He started to speak but words failed him.

"Fang, _you. didn't. do. it."_ She said firmly.

Fang stood for a moment, and then wrapped his lithe arms around Max. Max hugged him back.

"I don't know what I would do…without…" Fang's voice waved only slightly as he trailed off, but he drew a shuddering breath from Max's hair.

Max sighed. "I know." She breathed into his shoulder, "Believe me, I know."

They broke apart as they heard the Impala roar into a street adjoining the park. The Winchesters got out and strode over to them.

"What just happened?" dean said as they came up to Max and Fang, who was completely dry-eyed once more.

"I expelled the Demon." Fang said. "Can't you do that?"

"It's unheard of" Sam answered.

"Hold your hand out for a sec." Dean said, as he dug the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"Why? What's in there?" Max asked.

"Holy water. It's just a test. If there's no Demon in him, then his hand will just get a little wet." Dean said as he unscrewed the cap.

Fang held his hand out. Dean sprinkled a few drops into his open hand. The drops beaded innocently.

"Wow." Dean said.

"What?!?" Fang said, shaking his hand free of the water.

"I have never heard of someone shaking off a demonic possession before. There's just no way." Sam said in disbelief.

"There might be one way." Fang said quietly. All heads turned to him.

"Well," Fang began, "The school did all kinds of things to us, right? I mean, they never told us and we sure as hell never found out what they did."

"Mm-hmm" Max murmured, not trusting herself to open her mouth so that she wouldn't throw up.

"Well, what if they did something that had a…_deeper_…effect." Fang said, laying his palm on his chest.

"You mean those guys in that lab…they messed with your…_soul_?" Dean clarified.

"My God, that would take nothing short of…" Sam started.

"…hardcore spell work." Dean finished.

"Why would they do something like that?" Max asked.

"Desperation." Fang answered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We weren't the first experiments that the School screwed around with. They did hundreds of experiments with human DNA. We're just the first ones that have worked." Max answered.

"Worked?" Sam said.

"Lived past the infancy stage." Fang said.

Sam and Dean shuddered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Man, I sure hope this works.

I mean, this is a very well, planned story and I know EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!!!

Well, I know somewhat what I'm doing.

Keep on keepin' on

-Gold


	12. Author's Note

Author's note:

Okay, so it has been a VERY long time since I updated. I have to blame it on an epic case of writer's block. I need some time to think about how I'm gonna finish this story up, but any input anyone has would be appreciated.

-Snowball's chance

P.S.

My sincerest apologies to anyone who saw this update, thought it was another chapter, and got excited.


End file.
